Double Slap
Double Slap (おうふくビンタ Round Trip Slap) is a damage-dealing -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |Repeatedly slaps 2-5 times.}} |Repeatedly slaps the foe 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times.}} |The foe is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row.}} |The target is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row.}} Effect Generation I-III DoubleSlap inflicts damage and hits between 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Although only the first hit can critical hit, each hit per use will deal the same amount of damage. DoubleSlap will end immediately if it breaks a Substitute. Bide and Counter will only acknowledge one hit of a DoubleSlap attack. Taking the average number of hits into account, DoubleSlap could be considered to have an effective power of 45. Generation IV DoubleSlap will continue attacking after a Substitute is broken. Generation V If Focus Sash, Focus Band, or Sturdy activate before the last hit is dealt, the following hit will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. Each hit will also cause Weak Armor to activate. Gallery Double Slap depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Double Slap V.png Double Slap depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |anime1 = Clefairy Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Clefairy Misty Poliwag Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Misty's Poliwag Misty Poliwhirl Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Misty's Poliwhirl |anime2 = Andreas Poliwrath Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Andreas' Poliwrath Misty Politoed Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Misty's Politoed Bean Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Tammy's Politoed |anime3 = May Skitty Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by May's Skitty Johnny's Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Dr. Abby's Skitty |anime4 = Cheryl Chansey Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Cheryl's Chansey Nurse Joy Chansey Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Nurse Joy's Chansey |anime5 = Bianca Minccino Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Bianca's Minccino Katharine's Gothita Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Katharine's Gothita Roxie's Garbodor Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Roxie's Garbodor |anime6 = Clemont Bunnelby Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Clemont's Bunnelby Dolan Diggersby Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Dolan's Diggersby Nurse Joy Mega Audino Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Nurse Joy's Mega Audino Clemont Dream Diggersby Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Clemont's Dream Diggersby |anime7 = James Oricorio Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Hobbes' Oricorio Mallow Steenee Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Mallow's Steenee |manga2 = Polibo's Double Slap.PNG Double Slap being used by Polibo |other2 = Mimey Double Slap.png Double Slap being used by Delia's Mr. Mime (In Pokémon Chronicles) }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves with a base power of 15